


The Look In Her Eyes

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Disapproving Family, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: While attending a party at Wayne Manor, Diana meets Barbara Gordon and falls hard for the redhead





	

**Chapter One**

 

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, aka Wonder Woman walked into Wayne Manor for a formal dinner party dressed in an elegant black dress that hugged her body expertly well. 

The Amazon looked around, she smiled when she sees Barbara Gordon standing next to Bruce Wayne and Lois Lane.

 


End file.
